En un año
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Tras casi un año Marinette Dupain-Cheng se reencuentra con Adrien Agreste en una fiesta, estrenan juntos el año viendo el primer amanecer, pero ¿qué otras aventuras vivirán juntos? Historia participante en el reto 12 meses de fanfic.
1. Enero: un amanecer

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1135_

**Enero: Primer amanecer**

Marinette no estaba del todo segura de si aquello había sido una buena idea. El entusiasmo de Alya la había arrastrado a aquella noche inusual.

—Estar deprimida es una forma horrible de empezar el año —había declarado su amiga. A Marinette no se le había ocurrido argumento alguno en contra de aquella afirmación, pero sí motivos para quedarse en casa, aunque no los había expresado en voz alta—. Será una noche sólo de chicas, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylène, tú y yo.

—¿Qué hay de Nino? —preguntó albergando la esperanza que recordase que tenía un novio al que podía invitar a su propia casa y aprovechar que sus padres estaban de viaje con las gemelas y su hermana fuera por un campeonato.

Alya sacudió las manos en el aire como si lo que acabase de decir fuese absurdo.

—Tengo muchos días para Nino, hoy prefiero estar con mis amigas subiéndote ese ánimo.

Al final Marinette había acabado accediendo, esperando que sus padres se negasen, sin embargo, a Sabine y Tom les pareció una idea genial. Y así había acabado en casa de Alya, saqueando la nevera en pijama.

—¡Chicas, chicas! Casi son las doce —exclamó Alya sacando una botella de champán del fondo de la nevera— Rose, saca unas copas de aquel armario.

—Alya…

—Tranquila Marinette, no vamos a emborracharnos, sólo es para brindar.

Juleka y Rose sirvieron el champán mientras Mylène encendía el televisor para ver a Nadia retransmitir los últimos minutos del año. Brindis y risas, aunque a Marinette le costase admitirlo estaba disfrutando de aquella reunión de amigas.

—He oído que hay una fiesta en el hotel Le Grand Paris, ¿qué os parece si nos acercamos? —preguntó Mylène con tono alegre.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído, el príncipe Ali estará allí —añadió Rose como si aquello le diese una dimensión totalmente nueva al asunto de intentar colarse en una fiesta.

—Yo he oído que Jagged dará un concierto para los asistentes. —Juleka se unió al argumentario en favor de la fiesta, Juleka que siempre se mantenía al margen y rehuía de las multitudes.

—No me parece una buena idea —musitó Marinette a quien no le apetecía en absoluto—, seguro que necesitamos una invitación y no la tenemos.

—¡Chica! Algo se nos ocurrirá. Y si no logamos entrar al menos veremos a gente famosa.

Se vio arrastrada de nuevo a la calle, con sus amigas haciéndole corrillo, riendo e imaginando a quién verían y qué harían. Marinette se añadió a la conversación con facilidad, contagiada del entusiasmo de ellas, porque teorizar era divertido, soñar con hacer cosas que en principio te eran prohibidas.

La entrada de Le Grand Paris estaba custodiada por un par de guardias de seguridad, Marinette estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alya cómo pensaba entrar cuando la vio sonreír llena de confianza y supo que aquello no había sido un plan improvisado.

Alya se acercó a los seguratas, llena de seguridad en sí misma, los dos hombres miraron al pequeño grupo de amigas y con un leve asentimiento les permitió la entrada.

—¡Alya! —exclamó Marinette sintiéndose manipulada—. Lo tenías todo preparado, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Es que soy muy convincente.

»Además, Marinette, conocer a gente te hará bien.

Cuando la muchacha buscó al resto de sus amigas esperando un poco de apoyo se encontró con que se habían esfumado, vio a Mylène bailando al fondo de la sala con Alyx y a Juleka y Rose buscando algo o a alguien. Suspiró.

—Vamos, chica, diviértete.

—Me las pagarás, Alya.

Sin embargo, su amiga se alejó dando pasitos alegres hasta perderse entre el gentío.

—¡Marinette!

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón al oír aquella voz, se giró para mirarlo con cara de boba. Adrien Agreste con un elegante traje oscuro y camisa blanca estaba frente a ella, tan guapo que le robaba el aliento con su simple presencia.

—¡A-Adrien!

Él caminó hasta a ella y le tomó las manos con fuerza, con aquella olvidada naturalidad que habían tenido una vez.

—Cuánto me alegro de verte Marinette.

—¿Cu-cuándo has vuelto?

—Ayer, apenas he tenido tiempo de aterrizar. Quería haberte enviado un mensaje, pero no sabía qué decirte y…

—Oh, no pasa nada. —Movió las manos en el aire gesticulando exageradamente como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, algo tan familiar que le robó una sonrisa al muchacho—. Al fin y al cabo, tienes tus cosas y, bueno, yo sólo… —Rió deseando que alguna de sus amigas apareciese por allí y la salvase de aquella situación tan incómoda.

—Marinette, me estaba preguntado si querrías acompañarme afuera. Hay tanta gente aquí que me cuesta hasta respirar.

—Oh… bueno.. yo… —Estaba tan nerviosa, hacía mucho que no se sentía así—. No he venido sola, estoy con Alya y las chicas y no creo que…

Adrien miró alrededor buscándolas con la mirada, pero no las encontró.

—Por favor —suplicó juntando las manos frente a su rostro con una sonrisa.

—Va-vale.

No pudo resistirse, aunque podía enumerar todos los motivos por los que no era una buena idea, le había costado horrores pasar página, asumir y aceptar que entre Adrien y ella nunca habría nada más que una amistad y allá iba directa contra la pared del fracaso de nuevo.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo lo tomó para ver en la pantalla un mensaje de Alya "ve a por él, chica", Marinette se tragó las ganas de llamar idiota a su amiga en voz alta, entendiendo de repente que aquello había sido una encerrona.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Marinette poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta, que apenas se había quitado, para salir a la calle.

—En realidad no lo sé, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Marinette rió, era absurdo.

A pesar de ser la noche que era las calles de París estaban prácticamente desiertas, Marinette siguió a Adrien charlando animada, trabándose menos con las palabras que antes, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma junto a él.

Caminaron durante horas, sin rumbo fijo, sin hablar de nada en concreto, sólo buscando compañía y, tal vez, el resurgir de aquella hermosa amistad que había compartido.

Las escaleras del Sacré Coeur se les antojaron la mar de cómodas tras tanto caminar, además el sol estaba saliendo.

—Esta es la primera vez que veo amanecer junto a alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Marinette sorprendida de verdad por aquella confesión.

—A mi padre no le gustaba mucho que saliera, ya sabes.

—Pero… ¿qué puede tener de malo o peligroso un amanecer?

Adrien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Nada, pero estaba obsesionado con mantenerme a salvo de todo.

—Entonces yo te mantendré a salvo, Adrien.

El muchacho rió.

—Me alegra compartir mi primer amanecer contigo, Marinette.

—Y maní… ¡digo! Y a mí

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse, allá iba de nuevo Marinette Dupain-Cheng directa contra el muro iluminada por el primer amanecer del año.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Aquí vamos de nuevo, esta vez con un reto del grupo de Wattpad MotinFanficker. Este reto será mensual, un shot por mes, la próxima actualización será para San Valentín. Me decidí por este fandom porque con Rurouni Kenshin estoy haciendo algo parecido y me apetecía cambiar.  
Espero que os guste. Un abrazo._


	2. Febrero: San Valentín accidentado

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1348_

**Febrero: San Valentín accidentado**

Marinette permanecía con la mirada fija y desorbitada en la pantalla iluminada del móvil, no podía creérselo. Adrien le había enviado un mensaje citándola aquella misma noche en un lujoso restaurante del centro. Si bien era cierto que, desde que habían coincidido en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, se habían visto casi a diario nunca la había invitado a un sitio caro.

—Marinette. —La voz de Tikki la obligó a despegar los ojos del teléfono—. Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sábado —contestó demasiado apresurada, aún en shock.

—No me refiero a eso, Marinette, hoy es San Valentín.

—¿¡Qué!?

La pequeña _kwami_ temió por un instante que su portadora y guardiana de los prodigios colapsase, pero no ocurrió, Marinette continuó respirando y agitando las manos en el aire como si fuese algún tipo de danza para lograr que el mundo funcionase correctamente.

—¡Ya lo entiendo, Tikki! —soltó de repente poniéndose en pie y balanceándose nerviosa sobre sus talones—. Adrien se ha equivocado de persona al enviar el mensaje. —Claro que eso no era, precisamente algo bueno.

—Pero en el mensaje pone tu nombre, Marinette.

La muchacha releyó el mensaje, una vez más, sólo para comprobar que era cierto. Su nombre estaba allí con su inicial en mayúscula y todo.

—Entonces es que no sabe qué día es hoy, Tikki. Seguro que el _jet lag_ aún le afecta, o la mudanza o lo que sea…

—¿Y si Adrien quiere simplemente pasar este día contigo?

—Eso es imposible, o sea, mírame, mírale —barbotó señalándose a sí misma para luego señalar una de las muchas fotos de Adrien que plagaban las paredes—. ¿Por qué habría de querer quedar conmigo en el día más romántico del año?

Tikki suspiró disintiendo lentamente, su portadora y su falta de seguridad en sí misma en lo referente a Adrien Agreste.

—A lo mejor sólo quiere pasar este día con una amiga. Contéstale, Marinette, dile que irás. Necesitas pasártelo bien.

_º º º_

—Adrien ¿no deberías decirle a Marinette lo que planeas?

—No, Plagg —contestó abrochándose la camisa negra—, si lo hiciera no sería una sorpresa.

—¿Y si a ella no le interesa?

El portador del prodigio de la destrucción se limitó a sonreírle a su _kwami_.

—Marinette ha dicho que vendría. Me gustaría que aceptase mis sentimientos, pero si no es así, no hay nada de malo en cenar con una buena amiga.

Plagg suspiró y engulló un pedazo de camembert, tanto años después y seguía sin comprender a aquel muchacho y su cabeza llena de pájaros.

—Además, Plagg, lo tengo todo planeado.

»Cenaremos en Chez Marino, después daremos un paseo romántico bajo las estrellas y cuando lleguemos a la Torre Eiffel me declararé.

—Que cursi…

Sin embargo, el pequeño _kwami_ estaba orgulloso de su portador. Había superado su amor "no correspondido" por Ladybug y se había enamorado de su alter ego, Marinette. Era mucho mejor así, Marinette era alguien tangible, Ladybug era una ilusión.

—Si tu plan falla compartiré contigo mi camembert.

—Gracias, Plagg.

_º º º_

El guardaespaldas y chófer de Adrien se presentó en su puerta para recogerla. Marinette había pensado en pedir un taxi, mas al parecer no sería necesario.

—Gracias.

El hombre asintió abriéndole la puerta. Marinette se sentó en los cómodos asientos de piel y clavó la vista en los edificios que pasaban tras la luna tintada del vehículo, estaba nerviosa dándole vueltas y más vueltas a por qué Adrien la habría invitado, precisamente, aquel día. Tal vez no sería la única invitada y se estaba embalando como siempre, tenía que ser eso, una reunión entre viejos amigos. Por supuesto.

El coche se detuvo y le abrieron la puerta, el guardaespaldas de Adrien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajarse, como si ella fuese alguien especial en vez de la hija del panadero.

La gente que entraba y salía del restaurante llevaban trajes de alta costura, se sintió insegura de repente. Ella no tenía ropa cara, aunque se sentía muy orgullosa de aquel vestido que había confeccionado, nada le aseguraba que estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de Adrien para una ¿cita? ¿cena colectiva con viejos amigos?

Adrien, esperando frente a la puerta, le sonrió y admiró su hermoso vestido negro con encajes rojos sobre el pecho, le quedaba perfecto, mejor que cualquier vestido que hubiese podido encargarle a la mejor modista de todo París. Estaba seguro de que era una de sus creaciones, por la originalidad y la delicadeza con la que el encaje combinaba con la tela bajo ella.

—Hola Marinette —saludó ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Ho-hola… ¿son… para mí?

—Por supuesto, ¿no te gustan las rosas? —inquirió nervioso frotándose la nuca.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Quiero decir que sí! Me encantan las rosas. Gracias.

Tomó las flores con las manos temblorosas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me alegra que aceptases mi invitación.

Hundió la cara en las flores sintiendo las mejillas arder.

—Bu-bueno, yo tenía curiosidad y no tenía planes, así que… —refunfuñó algo ininteligible contra las rosas—. Lo que quiero decir es: gracias por la invitación.

—De nada.

Les abrieron la puerta desde el interior, manteniéndola así hasta que estuvieron dentro. Un camarero trajeado los llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana en un rincón apartado y, con movimientos estudiados, les dejó un par de cartas y otra de vinos.

Marinette dejó el ramo con delicadeza junto a la ventana, sintiendo su perfume fresco y delicado.

—¿Te gusta el vino, Marinette?

—Oh, bueno, sí, aunque no entiendo mucho.

—Pide lo que quieras, de acuerdo, invito yo.

Marinette abrió la carta, casi le dio un infarto al ver el precio de la ensalada más barata, cuarenta euros por algunas hojas de lechuga y algún que otro complemento le parecía abusivo además de absurdo.

—No mires los precios, por favor, pide libremente.

—Pero, Adrien, ¡es carísimo! —exclamó en un susurro.

—Un día es un día, por favor, Marinette.

Y aunque fue complicado Adrien logró que Marinette se relajase y pidiese su cena a pesar de los precios desorbitados.

Todo iba bien, la comida era deliciosa, el vino espectacular y la conversación fluía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Adrien estaba encantado viendo como todo iba acorde a su plan. Todo era perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto.

—¡Adrien! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Marinette se giró casi a cámara lenta para ver, con horror, como su archienemiga se plantaba junto a su mesa, con un elegante vestido de alta costura y su lustrosa melena rubia enmarcándole su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

—Chloé, ¿qué…?

La hija del alcalde tomó una silla de la mesa de al lado y la colocó entre ellos, sonrisa radiante de niña consentida. Marinette habría querido chillarle que se perdiese, pero no lo haría porque había madurado.

—Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí en un día como hoy.

—Ah, Chloé, Marinette y yo estábamos…

—Sí, sí, sí, cenando, ya lo veo —siseó meneando la mano en dirección a Marinette como si tratase de ahuyentarla como a una molesta mosca—. He estado esperando a que me llamases desde que regresaste.

—Lo siento, Chloé, he estado muy ocupado. Hablaremos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, ahora.

Marinette no quería seguir de observadora en aquella escena, dio un suave golpe sobre la mesa.

—Chloé, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer hoy?

La hija del alcalde la miró entre ofendida e indignada.

—No es asunto tuyo Dupain-Cheng.

—Estás sentada en la misma mesa que yo, así que…

—Así que nada —bufó la rubia—. Tú eres de clase baja, Adrien y yo de clase alta. Esfúmate Dupain-Cheng, estte sitio no es para la gente como tú.

—Chloé, déjalo ya. He invitado a Marinette a cenar y me gustaría que nos dejases a solas.

Pero la hija del alcalde no parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse.

—Lo siento, Adrien —musitó Marinette levantándose y tomando su ramo con delicadeza—. Creo que es mejor que me marche y acabéis con lo que sea que tenéis a medias.

—Eso, piérdete Dupain-Cheng.

—Pero, Marinette, no..

Adrien se levantó para seguirla, pero Chloé se lo impidió.

Su plan de San Valentín había sido un fracaso estrepitoso.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Antes que nada, debo aclarar que Chloé no es un personaje que odie, la he usado a ella por haber sido la rival en el amor de Marinette desde el inicio de la serie. Parece que elaborar planes maestros para declararse no es algo que se le dé bien a Adrien, ¿logrará declararse? ¿Marinette seguirá correspondiéndole?  
Lamento no haber podido actualizar el viernes, mi mala salud interponiéndose en mi vida de nuevo. El próximo capítulo seguramente lo subiré el uno de marzo, en caso de no poder lo aplazaría al siete de marzo.  
Espero que os guste. Un abrazo._

_º º º_

_**TamyWhiteRose:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y por seguirme, espero que hayas disfrutado de la segunda parte.  
__**Emely-nya:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review._


	3. Marzo: nostalgia escolar

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1275_

**Marzo: Nostalgia escolar**

El móvil de Adrien vibró sobre la almohada, el chico no tenía demasiado interés en lo que nadie tuviese que decirle en aquel instante, no desde que Chloé había pisoteado su cena de San Valentín. Su relación con Marinette se había enrarecido, o tal vez sólo fuese cosa suya.

—¿No piensas mirar tu mensaje?

—No, Plagg.

—¿Tampoco quieres saber de quién es?

—No.

El _kwami_ rió.

—¿Ni siquiera si es de Marinette?

Adrien se incorporó de un salto y agarró el teléfono para comprobar que Plagg no le había engañado que, realmente, el mensaje que tenía era de Marinette. Sonrió abriéndolo sin esperar un sólo segundo más.

_Yo no puedo ofrecerte una cena en un lugar lujoso, pero ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?_

Adrien se apresuró a contestarle con un "sí". Plagg rió de nuevo. Añadió un "¿a qué hora y dónde?" deseando no parecer demasiado ansioso. Marinette le contestó casi al segundo.

_¿En la Torre Eiffel a las 18h te va bien?_

El chico sonrió antes de contestarle con un "allí estaré".

_º º º_

—¡Oh Tikki! ¡Lo he hecho!

—Buen trabajo Marinette.

Llevaba días intentándolo, escribiendo el mensaje y borrándolo antes de que él pudiese verla en línea, pero al final lo había hecho. Aún no sabía cómo demonios lo había logrado, pero lo había hecho.

Miró la hora en el móvil, aún le quedaban dos horas para su cita, tenía que empezar a pensar en qué iba a ponerse si no quería acabar llegando tarde.

Rebuscó en su armario algo adecuado, era algo informal, así que nada de arreglarse demasiado, unos tejanos, un jersey suave y agradable y un buen abrigo serían suficiente. Se duchó rápido, se secó el cabello y se debatió entre recogérselo o dejarlo suelto. Marinette le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo, tenía una idea.

Cuando estuvo lista saltó a la calle, nerviosa, con Tikki oculta en el interior de su bolso. Paseó hasta el punto de encuentro a pesar de saber que habría llegado antes de haber tomado un autobús, caminar la ayudaba a mantener los nervios bajo control. Había pensado mucho en qué decirle a Adrien, y al final se había decidido por confesarle que había estado enamorada de él para tantear el terreno.

Hablaría con él de los viejos tiempos, allanaría su camino, buscaría el modo de sentirse cómoda, porque reencontrarle había despertado en ella toda aquella añoranza.

Le vio de pie, esperándola, rodeado de gente, dándole la espalda y, por un instante, fue como estar de nuevo en el instituto, mirándole sin que él lo supiera. Pero ella ya no era aquella Marinette, ni él aquel Adrien. Caminó con paso firme y seguro hasta a él.

—Adrien —musitó deteniéndose a su lado.

—Ah, Marinette —enmudeció mirándola, analizándola—. Te esperaba…

—Gracias por venir —siseó ella—. El sitio al que vamos está aquí cerca, espero que te guste.

—Seguro que sí, al final la compañía es lo más importante.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, procuró que no lo notase dando media vuelta señalando más allá de la Torre Eiffel.

—Es por allí.

—Te sigo.

Adrien sentía curiosidad por saber dónde iban a cenar tanto como por el hecho de que Marinette se hubiese recogido el cabello como cuando estaban en el instituto, aunque su pelo era más largo, la sensación de estar ante la Marinette que conoció con catorce años le tomó por completo despertándole tantas sensaciones que creía haber dejado atrás que se sintió abrumado.

Cuando Marinette se detuvo estaba tan despistado que casi choca con ella.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en el instituto solíamos venir aquí —declaró, aún sabiendo que Adrien no había compartido aquellos momentos con la pandilla a causa de su padre—, me trae muchos recuerdos. A veces las chicas y yo aún quedamos aquí para pasar la tarde o para comer algo.

»Y he pensado que es un sitio que tenías que visitar. Te encantará, ya lo verás.

La siguió adentro cargado de curiosidad, el local era pequeño, pero estaba bien iluminado y las mesas organizadas de tal manera que resultaba fácil moverse sin tropezar.

—Bienvenida Marinette —saludó uno de los camareros, tenía que ir mucho por allí para que la conociesen por su nombre.

—Buenas tardes Julien, hoy seremos dos.

—Tu mesa está libre, sentaos ahora os la preparo —pronunció con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ven, es por aquí —siseó Marinette tomándole la mano para llevarle hasta el fondo del local—. Siéntate, toma, mira la carta y elige lo que quieras, hoy invito yo.

Adrien sonrió tomando asiento frente a ella, hojeó la carta plagada de _galettes _y crepes, sintió que le habría encantado poder pasar las tardes allí con sus amigos, en vez de pasarlas solo y encerrado en su casa.

—He pensado que… bueno, a veces echo de menos el instituto —declaró Marinette—, no es que haya sido la mejor época de mi vida, pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos y, creo que, en cierto modo, todo era más sencillo.

»Tal vez suene estúpido, pero en los últimos días he pensado mucho en ello, en nuestra vida en el instituto. Chloé me hizo pensar en ello, en que siempre estaba por medio y ¿sabes esa sensación de añoranza que te roe por dentro, aunque trates de mantenerla a raya? —El muchacho asintió a sus palabras, él llevaba batallando con aquello desde que la había vuelto a ver—. Pues me ha ganado la batalla.

»Estaba pensando en que, cuando estábamos en el instituto —susurró avergonzada sacudiendo la cabeza haciendo que sus dos coletas se balancearan con gracia—, ambos éramos diferente. Yo me pasaba el día intentando que me vieras y tú… bueno tú…

Julien pasó de largo al escucharla hablar, no había sido precisamente discreto haciéndolo.

—Yo estaba siempre encerrado en casa y…

—¡Lo que quiero decir es que ya no soy esa Marinette! Y… tú tampoco eres ese Adrien y, creo que no me estoy explicando bien.

—Yo a veces también echo de menos el instituto —musitó él—. Cambiaría muchas cosas si pudiese volver atrás.

Una de ellas sería no marcharse de París, otra asegurarse de mantenerse cerca de Marinette, también le encantaría poder hablar consigo mismo y decirse que lo que sentía por ella no era amistad.

—No creo que cambiase nada —declaró ella escondiendo el rostro tras la carta—, fueron buenos tiempos.

—Marinette —la llamó agarrando la carta y obligándola a bajarla para mirarle—. Ojalá hubiese sido capaz de comprender lo que sentía por ti entonces.

Parpadeó confusa, ¿qué se suponía que significaba lo que acababa de decirle? Se rió nerviosa.

—¿Sa-sabes qué más recuerdo del instituto? —balbuceó escondiéndose de nuevo tras la carta—. Que estaba enamorada de ti.

Lo había soltado, ya estaba hecho. ¡Oh dios! No se atrevía a mirarle para saber cuál era su reacción, ya no sabía ni si sería capaz de volver a mirarle, maldita sea, en qué estaba pensado.

—Y yo de ti, aunque no me diera cuenta —replicó Adrien con mucha más seguridad y serenidad que ella.

—¿¡Qué!? —Se puso en pie de un salto, dejando caer la carta sobre la mesa, sorprendida y aturdida a partes iguales—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

Adrien sonreía sereno.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos? Creo que necesitamos hacerlo.

Marinette se sentó de manera automática con la mirada clavada en él, Adrien tenía razón, tenían que hablar, si no qué sentido tendría todo aquello. Si pensaba huir no tendría que haberle invitado a cenar, si se escapaba en qué lugar quedaría. No, ella ya no era aquella Marinette, era adulta y ya no huía de los problemas y las inseguridades, los enfrentaba.

—Hablemos.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Vamos con la entrada correspondiente a marzo. Cuando tenía el capítulo escrito no me acabó de gustar, así que lo rehíce por completo. Después de la interrupción de Chloé, Marinette se las ha ingeniado para lograr acabar aquella cena, pero en un escenario más cómodo para ella. Marinette y Adrien se han confesado el amor que sentían por el otro durante el instituto, ¿les servirá para empezar una relación ahora que son adultos? Lo sabremos en la entrada de abril.  
El próximo capítulo estará disponible entre el cuatro y el once de abril._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Soy cruel, lo he vuelto a hacer, habrá que esperar para saber si logran hablar como dos adultos o si recaen en lo de siempre.  
__**ChrisBooth-Grey:**__ ¡Hola! Esa era la idea, transmitir la frustración de Marinette. Ahora tocará esperar para ver en qué acaba su cena, si llegarán a algo o se quedarán estancados como siempre.  
__**Alexiel11086:**__ ¡Hola! A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te sientes fuera de lugar, es levantarte y marcharte, además hay situaciones a las que, por salud mental, es mejor no enfrentarse si sabes que vas a salir perdiendo.  
__**TamyWhiteRose:**__ ¡Hola! Tras el desastre llega Marinette para tratar de solucionarlo, ahora el tema está en si confesar su amor de adolescentes les servirá para avanzar._


	4. Abril: objeto perdido

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1122._

**Abril: Objeto perdido**

Marinette aún flotaba en aquella nube de color rosa. Adrien y ella habían hablado mucho desde aquella tarde en la cafetería, de sus sentimientos, de cómo continuar… habían decidido tomárselo con calma, porque ya no eran aquellos dos críos que se habían conocido en el instituto, sus vidas y sus cargas eran diferentes a las de aquel entonces, por no hablar de los pequeños cambios en sus caracteres a los que tenían que adaptarse. Necesitaban volver a conocerse y lograr que aquello funcionase. Pero la nube de color rosa no podía interferir en sus responsabilidades.

Tomó el precinto y montó una de las cajas de cartón que tenía apoyadas contra la pared. Odiaba aquella parte de tener que mudarse. Su pequeño apartamento le gustaba mucho, pero era poco práctico, le resultaba imposible disponer de espacio para encerrarse a crear los días en los que no trabajaba. Le había pedido ayuda a Adrien para buscar un lugar mejor y también con la mudanza. El apartamento que habían encontrado juntos era amplio, soleado y estaba muy cerca de la panadería de lo Dupain-Cheng. El poder estar cerca de sus padres para Marinette había supuesto un plus.

El timbre sonó y Marinette se puso en pie con un ágil salto para ir a abrir. Tras la puerta Adrien le sonrió, esperando a leer qué tipo de saludo esperaba Marinette aquel día, ella se puso de puntillas cerrando las manos entorno a las solapas de su cazadora, él entendió la petición, así que alcanzó sus labios y rodeó sus hombros, acercándola todo lo que pudo a él.

—Hola —susurró Adrien contra sus labios haciéndola sonreír.

—Bienvenido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están esas cajas que te hacen la vida imposible?

Marinette rió, separándose de él y señalando con la mano la puerta acristalada que separaba el recibidor del salón.

—Siento el desorden…

—Es lo que se espera ver en una mudanza, no te disculpes.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—Un refresco, gracias.

Adrien se sentó en suelo y montó varias cajas mientras Marinette preparaba algo para picar y el refresco.

—¿Por dónde hay que empezar? —preguntó cuando ella hubo regresado.

—He empaquetado mi ropa, los juegos, mis cuadernos de trabajo… —enumeró alzando los dedos—. ¿Los libros?

—De acuerdo, te los iré pasando de las estanterías.

Marinette acercó una silla a la librería y Adrien acomodó sobre esta una caja vacía. Tenía muchos libros de moda y de costura, Adrien sabía lo mucho que le había gustado a Marinette aquel mundo desde siempre. Le parecía admirable que hubiese sido capaz de lograr tantos ejemplares, algunos eran antiguos y valiosos, otros eran ediciones modernas sobre patronaje básico. Todos se veían muy usados, vividos y queridos. Adrien le tendió uno cuyo lomo estaba destrozado y sus tapas muy desgastadas, algunas de sus páginas, descosidas, cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento —musitó Adrien agachándose para ayudarla a recogerlas.

—No pasa nada, me pasa lo mismo cada vez que lo saco de la estantería.

»Oh, dios mío…

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es que he encontrado algo que creía haber perdido.

Adrien la miró con curiosidad, ella le mostró una foto con timidez, en ella aparecían los dos durante la sesión de fotos que habían hecho para promocionar el blog de bisutería de Marinette.

—Vaya, qué recuerdos —musitó él tomando aquella foto en la que sonreían alegres vestidos a juego de entre sus dedos.

—Aquel día estaba muy nerviosa porque ibas a estar en mi cuarto de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque ¡me gustabas mucho! Y que estuvieses allí para ayudarme con lo del blog… para mí fue muy importante.

»Esta foto fue como una especie de amuleto, la guardé con mucho cariño, poder mirarla cuando estaba triste me hacía sentir mucho mejor —declaró con las mejillas rojas—, me recordaba que tu amistad era muy importante y que no quería perderte.

»Creí que la había perdido en la última mudanza, pero aquí estaba, dentro de este libro de moda de los años cincuenta.

—Me alegro de que la hayas recuperado si es tan importante.

Marinette le sonrió, la había mantenido a flote durante todos aquellos meses en los que Adrien y Kagami habían sido pareja, también los primeros desde la partida de Adrien y después la había perdido… Tenerla de vuelta le aliviaba, aunque tenía otras fotos de aquel día, aquella era especial.

Adrien se hurgó en el bolsillo, sacando las llaves de su casa, mostrándole el amuleto que ella le había regalado.

—Yo no sé qué haría si perdiera esto —declaró permitiendo que el amuleto se balancease frente a los ojos de Marinette—. Cuando estaba en Nueva York y me sentía perdido miraba tu amuleto y me sentía en casa.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Él asintió despacio y le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Puede que estuviese un poco confuso respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, pero sabía perfectamente qué me hacía sentir bien. Fuiste la primera amistad real y sincera que tuve, estar contigo era como estar en mi hogar, por eso, este amuleto, es tan importante.

Marinette lo tomó entre los dedos y lo contrapuso a la fotografía. Era curioso que ambos tuvieran un pedazo de su adolescencia como amuleto de la suerte.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él desconcertado.

—Por lo que has dicho.

Adrien rodeó sus hombros y le plantó un beso en la frente, ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos suspirando al sentirse cómoda, cerrando los ojos. No pudo evitar pensar, una vez más en las personas que habían sido en aquel entonces y contraponerlas a los que eran en la actualidad.

Si tuviese la posibilidad de hablar con la Marinette de la fotografía le aconsejaría que no se rindiera. Que atesorase los pequeños momentos felices y, tal vez, le aconsejaría que se declarase, que no tenía nada que perder en realidad.

—Siento haberte lastimado, princesa.

Se le erizó el bello de la nuca al oírle llamarla "princesa", sonrió y pegó el oído a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

—Vuelve a decirlo.

—Princesa.

Notó que su corazón cambiada de ritmo al pronunciar aquella palabra. Marinette se alegro de saber que no era la única que se ponía un poco nerviosa.

—Gracias por estar aquí, mi príncipe.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Aquí os dejo la entrada del mes de abril. La verdad es que no sabía cómo abordar lo del objeto perdido y su reencuentro. Al principio pensé en el amuleto que le regala Adrien para su cumpleaños, pero era demasiado grande como para perderlo en un espacio cerrado y, al final, se me ocurrió lo de la foto. Es un poco azucarado, pero no tanto, creo… el próximo tema es "taza de té" donde habrá drama.  
El próximo capítulo estará disponible entre el dos y el diez de mayo._

_º º º_

_**Buttercup77:**__ ¡Hola! Parece que nos ha deparado un poquito de azúcar. Espero que te haya gustado.  
__**Alexiel11086:**__ Marinette es así, siempre antepone a los demás, pero eso la lastima, aunque se haga la fuerte. Ahora sólo le queda avanzar y no echarse atrás.  
__**TammyWhiteRose:**__ A veces lo más sencillo es lo que mejor funciona, además tener a Marinette atrapada en un lugar donde siente que no puede encajar no es bueno. Al final lo soltaron y ahora les toca seguir adelante con paso firme. Gracias a ti por leerme.  
_


	5. Mayo: una taza de té

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1064._

**Mayo: Una taza de té**

Marinette había recibido un mensaje aquella mañana, la nostalgia se enredó en su corazón. Había superado a Luka, o eso creía, pero ese mensaje había removido las cenizas de un tiempo pasado. Lo suyo con Luka había sido intenso, pero cómodo. Había recogido sus pedazos y la había ayudado a recomponerse.

—Tikki, ¿qué debería hacer?

—Luka es tu amigo.

—Pero ahora está Adrien —farfulló moviendo las manos—. ¿Y si no se lo toma bien?

Tikki soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Adrien y tú tampoco es que seáis pareja, ¿no?

Marinette estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no lo hizo. Adrien y ella no eran más que dos amigos volviendo a conocerse y besándose de vez en cuando. Habían prometido tomarse las cosas con calma, sin presiones, dándose tiempo para abandonar aquella atracción adolescente y cultivar sentimientos como adultos.

—Supongo que no.

Contestó al mensaje aceptando verse con él aquella tarde porque tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, Adrien estaba ocupado con asuntos de la empresa de su padre.

Se le hizo tarde por estar pensando estupideces mientras veía una serie romántica a la que se había enganchado por culpa de Alya. Acabó corriendo por las calles abarrotadas de París, agobiada con la idea de hacerlo esperar. Vio a Luka en pie, esperándola sereno, se tomó unos segundos para respirar y tratar de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración antes de caminar hasta a él.

—Lo siento, llego tarde.

Luka le sonrió, la mirada dulce, el pelo salpicado de azul, el aspecto rebelde, la guitarra al hombro.

—Tranquila, acabo de llegar.

—Te veo genial —musitó nerviosa.

—Tú estás preciosa.

Se le encendieron las mejillas, Luka siempre había tenido aquel tipo de poder sobre ella. La sencillez de sus palabras y su tono pausado y firme al hablarle, aún lograba acelerarle el corazón, aunque sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo, Marinette?

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa.

Caminó a su lado, charlando con aquella facilidad que la envolvía cuando estaban juntos, pasando de largo la cafetería a la que había ido con Adrien, deteniéndose en un pequeño local con un par de mesas en la calle.

Se sentaron fuera Marinette pidió un té, él una cerveza sin alcohol. Marinette no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se debía aquel reencuentro tan inesperado. Luka le sonrió como si le acabase de leer la mente.

—Juls me ha contado que Adrien ha vuelto a París.

Marinette se atragantó con el té.

—¿Qué?

—Quería saber si estabas bien —musitó tendiéndole una servilleta de papel—. Sé que cuando se marchó lo pasaste mal y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso.

»Marinette, sé que podría haberlo hecho mejor de lo que lo hice, me hice a un lado cuando no debía.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Luka?

—Que estaré aquí si lo necesitas, como amigo.

—Te lo agradezco —siseó ella. El pequeño distanciamiento que habían tenido lo había propiciado ella, le había apartado de su vida y no podía culparle por haberse hecho a un lado—. Estoy bien, Adrien y yo hemos decidido ser amigos, volver a conocernos sin presiones de una manera más correcta.

—Eso es fantástico, siempre habéis hecho una pareja preciosa.

A Marinette le fascinaba que Luka pudiese decir algo así sin que afectase a su ánimo, sabía que aún sentía algo por ella, le había escrito algunas canciones preciosas. Marinette permitió que la familiaridad que siempre habían tenido la abrazase y refugiase, abandonando su determinación de no volver a enredarse en ese punto.

Recondujo la situación con maestría, aunque sin abandonar el tema de Adrien para que Luka no sintiera que no confiaba en él, o que no le estaba agradecida por la preocupación.

Le sentó bien estar con él, se sintió liberada de una carga que no sabía que pesaba sobre sus hombros, hablando con libertad de sus miedos e inseguridades, hasta que la noche cayó y con ella llegó la hora del cierre. Luka pagó la cuenta mientras ella se ponía la chaqueta y le esperaba sosteniendo las asas de la funda de la guitarra entre las manos.

—Deja que te acompañe a casa, es muy tarde.

—No hace falta, me he mudado, ahora vivo cerca de casa de mis padres, así que no estoy muy lejos.

—Como quieras —musitó acariciando su mejilla y sosteniendo su rostro para dejarle un beso en la otra con cariño—. Me ha gustado mucho volver a verte, Marinette.

—A mí también —admitió.

—Creo que te están esperando.

Marinette le miró confundida y siguió la dirección que apuntada su dedo para encontrarse con Adrien en la acera de frente observándoles sorprendido.

—Ve a por él —le susurró con cariño—. Creo que ha malinterpretado esto.

Ella dudó un instante hasta que le vio darse la vuelta alejarse sin mirar atrás. Corrió tras él en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde.

—¡Adrien, espera!

No sabía si no la había oído o si estaba fingiendo no haberla oído. Marinette apretó el paso para darle alcance.

—¡Espera te digo!

Él se detuvo bruscamente logrando que Marinette chocase contra él atrapó su muñeca antes de pudiera acabar cayendo al suelo de culo.

—No quiero saberlo, Marinette.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

—Lo que hay entre vosotros, no quiero saberlo —contestó ayudándola a erguirse.

—Adrien, Luka y yo sólo somos amigos —susurró—. No debería tener que darte explicaciones sobre con quién salgo a tomar algo.

—No te las estoy pidiendo.

—Estabas yéndote como si acabases de verme cometer un crimen terrible.

Adrien la miró avergonzado, tenía razón, se sentía inseguro y lo estaba pagando con ella como un idiota.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Es sólo que…

Marinette restó inmóvil esperando a que continuase la frase, él soltó un suspiro y esbozó una breve sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me pregunto ¿hacia dónde estamos yendo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta relación, ¿qué somos? Porque yo sé que te quiero, Marinette, y estar atrapado en este sí, pero no me está matando.

—Yo también te quiero, Adrien —declaró con seguridad—. No tengo ninguna duda de eso.

—No quiero seguir siendo sólo tu amigo, princesa.

Ella le sonrió sintiéndose aliviada por que él hubiese dado aquel paso que a ella la aterraba. Se acercó para alcanzar sus labios con determinación siendo correspondida con tanta intensidad que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Me había olvidado totalmente de actualizar esto, mil perdones, el MarcihatMay me tenía secuestradas las neuronas. El próximo capítulo supongo que lo subiré este fin de semana.  
Espero que os haya gustado._

_º º º_

_**Butercup77:**__ maduros, pero un poco bobos, en su línea. La madurez les sienta bien, sobre todo a Marinette que se atasca menos hablado.  
__**TamyWhiteRose:**__ gracias, espero que te haya gustado.  
__**ChrisBooth-Grey:**__ a mí también me pareció lo más adecuado, algo sencillo que atesorar y poder cargar.  
__**Moon-9215: **__son adorables en todas sus facetas y formatos.  
__**Alexiel1086:**__ esa característica de Marinette es un rasgo importante de su personalidad. Es algo importante a tener en cuenta.  
_


	6. Junio: accidente

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras: **__1537._

**Junio: Accidente**

Llegaba tarde, otra vez. A pesar de que se había asegurado de poner la alarma del móvil con tiempo suficiente, en algún punto entre vestirse y lavarse los dientes se le habían escapado las horas.

Tomó las llaves mientras corría con la chaqueta y el bolso colgando precariamente de su hombro, cerró dando un portazo y echó la llave antes de bajar las escaleras a la carrera.

—Que desastre, que desastre.

Saltó los cuatro últimos peldaños y cruzó la puerta de la portería. Adrien la estaría esperando, aunque pudiera decirle que no pasaba nada, no quería que tuviese que esperarla siempre.

Había estado lloviendo, la acera y el asfalto seguían húmedos, creyó que resbalaría, pero las suelas de sus botas se afirmaban en el pavimento sin problemas. Seguramente llegar sudada y resoplando no sería una imagen muy seductora, pero no tenía otra opción. Esperó dando saltitos a que el semáforo cambiase a verde y continuó corriendo.

Escuchó el chirrido de unos neumáticos y un golpe, se detuvo, tratando de descubrir qué había ocurrido, pero no llegó a ver nada más allá de un corrillo de personas. Dio un paso en dirección al cruce en el que parecía haber pasado algo, pero unos toquecitos en su cintura la detuvieron.

—Marinette, ¿no llegabas tarde?

—Sí, tienes razón —musitó, aunque se acercase, tampoco podría hacer nada, además, lo más probable era que no fuese nada—. Adrien me estará esperando.

Echó un último vistazo antes de continuar corriendo. El lugar en el que había quedado con Adrien no estaba demasiado lejos, aminoró el paso una manzana antes de llegar para poder recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y no parecer una anciana achacosa.

Cuando Marinette llegó vio a varias parejas charlando animadas, pero no a Adrien, sacó el móvil y comprobó la hora. Pasaban diez minutos, no había llegado tan tarde como para que se aburriese de esperarla y se marchase, supuso que tal vez, se habría entretenido en la empresa de su padre. Tendría que esperarle ella a él. Sonrió y le envió un mensaje para que supiera que estaba allí.

Miró varios vídeos, leyó un par de artículos del Ladyblog, miró más vídeos, guardo el móvil y observó a la gente…

—Tikki, empiezo a preocuparme, es raro que Adrien no haya llegado ni haya dicho nada.

—¿Por qué no le llamas?

Marinette sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó el contacto de Adrien, le saltó el contestador sin dar tono alguno de llamada.

—Está apagado… —murmuró sintiendo que había algo que no estaba bien. Volvió a marcar y esperó a que la voz grabada de Adrien diese paso a la señal para dejar un mensaje—. Adrien, soy… Marinette, estoy esperándote donde habíamos quedado y… ¿va todo bien? Oh, Dios, estoy preguntándole a una máquina que no puede contestarme, que ridículo. Bueno, estaré aquí esperándote, dime algo o no sé… Estoy preocupada por ti.

Colgó, se sentía ridícula por haber dejado semejante mensaje absurdo, Adrien pensaría que era idiota al escucharlo. Se sentó en el bordillo del parterre de flores, dispuesta a esperar a que apareciese o le contestase al mensaje, pero Adrien no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Miró la hora en su móvil, llevaba allí plantada dos horas y media.

Al final decidió enviarle un mensaje para avisarle de que volvía a casa. ¿Qué debería de haber pasado? Adrien siempre era puntual, también contestaba a los mensajes. Esperaba que simplemente, su padre, hubiese decidido dejarle incomunicado. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Plagg la despertó palmeándole en la mejilla, Marinette refunfuñó molesta por el brusco despertar.

—Plagg, ¿qué demonios?

—Marinette —susurró el _kwami_ dejando escapar un sollozo—. Ayúdame.

Se despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Chat Noir está bien?

—No lo está.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Ven conmigo al hospital, Marinette.

Sujetó al _kwami_ entre las manos tratando de reconfortarlo. ¿Chat Noir estaba en el hospital? Se dispuso a saltar de la cama, pero se detuvo, si seguía a Plagg hasta el hospital revelaría la identidad de Chat Noir y no debería de hacerlo, sin embargo, como guardiana tenía la obligación de velar por el prodigio.

—Deja de dudar —protestó Plagg—. A quién le importan todas esas normas absurdas cuando mi portador puede morirse.

—Marinette, deberías ir con Plagg —susurró Tikki—, las normas deben de romperse a veces.

Se levantó de un salto.

—Dame un minuto Plagg, tengo que vestirme.

Aunque saliera de casa como Ladybug, no podría entrar así en el hospital y, desde luego, pasearse por allí en pijama sería embarazoso. Se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta holgada y unas zapatillas de deporte, se recogió el pelo en un moño.

—Estoy lista —musitó revisando el móvil sólo para comprobar que Adrien seguía sin contestarle.

Transformada en Ladybug saltó por la ventana y siguió al _kwami_ por los tejados hacia el hospital, se destransformó en el callejón y miró la entrada intimidada, había un montón de paparazzi montando guardia. Odiaba los hospitales.

—¿En qué habitación está?

—Quinientos dos.

—De acuerdo —susurró, entreabriendo el bolso para que se refugiase junto a Tikki—. Allá vamos.

No estaba preparada para saber quién era Chat Noir y aún menos para verle malherido, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Plagg, por Chat y también por ella.

—En seguida llego, Gatito.

Se adentró en el centro sujetando con fuerza el asa de su bolso, nerviosa y angustiada, el muelle de urgencias estaba prácticamente vacío. Empujó la puerta acristalada que llevaba al pasillo, pero no logró cruzarla. La recepcionista la interceptó señalando su puesto.

—Pase por ahí, por favor.

—Cla-claro.

Marinette obedeció apoyándose en el mostrador tratando de parecer segura y calmada.

—¿A quién viene a ver?

—Al paciente de la quinientos dos —declaró.

—¿Nombre del paciente?

—Ah…

Marinette sonrió nerviosa, ¿cómo no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle? No tenía ni idea de quién se ocultaba tras la máscara de Chat Noir, ¿cómo pensaba dar su nombre? Plagg no podía decírselo.

—¿Señorita Dupain-Cheng?

Conocía aquella voz, se giró, casi a cámara lenta, para encontrarse a una Nathalie con los ojos vidriosos y gesto abatido. Marinette sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante para volver a latir a toda prisa por la angustia, ahora entendía porque había tanta prensa en la entrada.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Y-yo he venido a…

—El señor Agreste no lo aprobaría —declaró, sin embargo, Nathalie asintió comprensiva—. Puede subir conmigo unos minutos.

Marinette la siguió aguantándose las ganas de llorar, mientras la secretaria le explicaba de manera mecánica que Adrien había tenido un accidente aquella tarde. No le estaba prestando demasiada atención, no podía concentrarse ni pensar.

Nathalie aferró el pomo de la puerta y la analizó como si esperase ver si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que le esperase en aquel cuarto.

—Sólo puedo darle diez minutos, el señor Agreste está con los médicos y no creo que tarde más de eso en regresar —explicó con voz pausada—. Adrien me dijo que estáis saliendo juntos, por eso voy a dejarla entrar.

»Debo advertirle que no está bien y que puede impresionarle. ¿Está preparada?

—Sea lo que sea, mi sitio está junto a Adrien —musitó con voz llorosa, pero segura.

Nathalie asintió y le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que estuvo dentro y volvió a cerrar. La penumbra de la habitación la atosigó casi tanto como el bip-bip regular de la máquina que controlaba las constantes vitales de Adrien. La cortina verdosa estaba medio corrida, lo único que podía ver eran los pies de la cama.

Avanzó con miedo, aferrando el margen de la cortina como si fuese una especie de tabla de salvación, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de dar un paso para situarse a los pies de la cama.

—No puedo… —susurró presa del pánico.

—Marinette, tienes que hacerlo —musitó Tikki.

—Si le hablas a lo mejor se despierta —aventuró Plagg.

Marinette tragó saliva y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se le llenaron de lágrimas. A trompicones logró llegar a su lado para dejarse caer en la butaca gris que alguien había acomodado cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

—Dios mío, Adrien.

La venda que le envolvía la frente estaba manchada de sangre, tenía el ojo morado e hinchado, había varias bolsas colgadas y conectadas al gotero de su mano, un montón de cables conectados a varías máquinas, tenía un brazo escayolado y una máquina estaba respirando por él.

—Plagg —sollozó—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ha salvado a un niño de ser atropellado, pero ha caído mal y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza con el bordillo.

—¿Cuándo?

El _kwami_ se enroscó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su portador.

—Iba a verte, llevaba todo el día hablando de las ganas que tenía de verte —explicó con la voz apagada—. Estaba tan contento, pocas veces le he visto así y de repente… mira lo que ha pasado.

—Adrien… —susurró Marinette aferrando su mano con fuerza—. Abre los ojos, Adrien, estoy aquí.

Los tubos, los cables, las máquinas, el olor a desinfectante.

Primero Chat Blanc y ahora aquello, ¿por qué el universo parecía empeñado en que jamás estuvieran juntos?

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Hoy toca drama. Cuando leí la temática no lo hice bien, así que me encontré con que la idea no encajaba con ella, peeero pude arreglarlo a tiempo, de ahí que Marinette vea que ha ocurrido un accidente al principio del capítulo, aunque no se quede para ver qué ha pasado.  
Con este capítulo llegamos al ecuador de la historia. Odio escribir sobre hospitales porque odio los hospitales, pero bueno, el tema lo pedía así que todo en orden. No me odiéis mucho por dejaros así, procuraré no tardar en actualizar._

_º º º_

_**Butercup77:**__ Luka es maravilloso y no se dice suficiente. Adrien y Marinette tienen un problema grave de comunicación, tienen que hablarse más y sacar menos conclusiones precipitadas, al menos eso en los fics podemos corregirlo.  
__**TamyWhiteRose:**__ Luka necesita más minutos de pantalla en la serie porque es maravilloso. Nuestros tortolitos avanzaron, aunque parece que se les ha complicado la cosa un poquito.  
__**Melgamonster:**__ No es muy difícil de entender, Adrien es importante para ella y siempre lo va a ser y, en cuanto a Adrien, por muy ciego que haya estado siempre ha tenido sentimientos por ella. En la serie también está muy apegado a Marinette.  
Siempre tiene que haber un poco de rivalidad (Chloé), un poco de fluff, malentendidos extraños y un poco de Luka para calmar las cosas.  
_


	7. Julio: llanto

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__1411._

**Julio: Llanto**

Nathalie la había llamado por teléfono, había sentido que su corazón se paraba. Adrien seguía en el hospital, sin cambios a pesar de que ya respiraba por sí mismo, y aquella llamada la había hecho temer lo peor. Sin embargo, la llamada no era por Adrien, sino por Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette se plantó frente a la mansión Agreste con el corazón encogido. No sabía qué esperar de aquello, estaba aterrada. Entró con paso firme cuando Gorilla le abrió la puerta, Nathalie la recibió y la dirigió a una gran sala en la que Gabriel Agreste la estaba esperando con rostro serio.

—Siéntese —ordenó.

No obedeció, se quedó en pie, Nathalie se situó en una de las esquinas de la sala, mirándola con lástima.

—Usted, señorita Dupain-Cheng, es un problema.

—¿Disculpe?

—Mi hijo iba a verla a usted cuando tuvo el accidente.

Marinette se mantuvo inexpresiva.

—Lo que le ha ocurrido es culpa suya.

—Señor Agreste, yo no conducía aquel coche —musitó procurando sonar calmada—, no es culpa mía.

—La gente como usted no debería meterse en nuestro círculo —declaró el hombre, sus ojos severos estaban anegados por las lágrimas—, esto no es un cuento de hadas. La gente como usted sólo trae problemas. No debería haber permitido que mi hijo asistiera a ese instituto, debería haberle prohibido que se relacionase con usted.

Marinette apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del diseñador al que admiraba desde que era una niña y al que empezaba a odiar.

—En ese caso la culpa es suya —soltó con toda la intención de herirlo más—, pero no por dejarle ir al instituto o relacionarse conmigo, sino por haber pretendido mantenerlo aislado, por impedir que supiera relacionarse de una manera sana con la gente. Por herirle con su indiferencia, por…

Dio un paso atrás intimidada cuando el diseñador se levantó con los ojos encendidos por la ira. Sin embargo, el hombre no avanzó hacia a ella estalló en llanto y esa vez sí que era culpa suya. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, mordiéndose el carrillo izquierdo aguantándose las ganas de llorar también.

—Es usted una persona horrible, señor Agreste. —Debería callarse, lo sabía, pero no podía parar, quería destrozar a aquel hombre indiferente con su hijo—. Y lamento que Adrien haya tenido que crecer a su lado, que infancia más solitaria y triste le ha dado. Que miserable que es.

No sabía de dónde le estaba saliendo toda aquella rabia, ni por qué la estaba empleando para dañarle hasta aquel punto, pero brotaba desde lo más profundo de su alma y no podía detenerla.

—No piense que me alejaré de Adrien, me da igual lo que diga, estaré ahí para él cuando se despierte, porque se despertará. No estará solo, tendrá a alguien a quien le importa a su lado.

»A alguien a quien le da igual si no es perfecto, ni si se equivoca de nota cuando toca el piano, ni si no habla bien chino o si su ropa no está perfectamente planchada. Porque a mí me importa él, no la imagen que ven los demás.

—Cállese.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Márchese de mi casa y no vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo.

—No puede apartarme de él, nos queremos.

Marinette, con la cabeza bien alta dio media vuelta, tenía que salir de ahí antes de ponerse a llorar y chillar. No se detuvo cuando oyó a Gabriel llorar desconsolado. Meneó la cabeza en agradecimiento cuando Gorilla le abrió la puerta y caminó deprisa hasta el parque cercano.

—Soy una persona horrible, Tikki —murmuró.

—No lo eres, Marinette, estás triste, estás dolida y el señor Agreste trataba de herirte con sus palabras.

—Pero no debería de haberle dicho todas esas cosas terribles —musitó dejándose caer en el banco, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos—. Está sufriendo, igual que yo, y me he lanzado a su yugular como una psicópata.

—Marinette, no lo has hecho, no pienses eso.

—Quiero que Adrien se despierte, quiero hablar con él, le echo de menos.

—¿Por qué no vas al hospital?

—No creo que después de todo lo que he dicho el señor Agreste permita que me dejen pasar.

—Plagg encontrará la manera de que puedas entrar.

Tocó distraída el prodigio de Chat Noir colgando de su cuello atrapado en una cadena de plata. Se lo había llevado sabiendo que no podía dejarlo allí sin supervisión, aunque era poco probable que alguien lo robase. Le había rogado a Plagg que se quedase a su lado y le avisara si algo cambiaba, además, le había parecido cruel separarlos. Plagg se pasaba las horas hablándole a su portador intentando que reaccionase, si no fuese por el _kwami_ Adrien se pasaría casi todo el día solo.

—Vamos, Marinette, visitemos a Adrien.

Ella asintió sin ánimo, no estaba preparada para ir y enfrentarse al hecho de tener la entrada prohibida, pero tenía que llevarle comida a Plagg.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Adrien había sufrido el accidente, la presencia de la prensa había bajado, pero aún eran demasiados para su gusto. La mujer de la recepción la miró y la saludó con un leve asentimiento acostumbrada ya a sus visitas, al parecer Gabriel Agreste aún no había encontrado la fuerza para llamar y que le prohibieran el paso.

Subió en el ascensor hasta la séptima planta y pasó por el puesto de enfermeras saludándolas apresurada. No llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que nadie, a parte de ella y de Nathalie, visitaban a Adrien.

—¿Plagg?

—¡Marinette!

—¿Cómo está Adrien?

—Hoy ha movido los dedos —declaró Plagg emocionado—. Ese tiene que significar que está mejor, y ya no tiene tantas cosas puestas.

Marinette no se atrevió a decirle que podía ser un simple espasmo muscular y romperle la ilusión.

—Te he traído camembert, debes de tener mucha hambre.

El _kwami_ tomó la caja de madera circular que contenía el apestoso manjar y flotó junto a Tikki hasta a un rincón dispuesto a devorarlo. Marinette se sentó en la butaca gris junto a la cabecera de la cama.

—Adrien… —susurró tomándole la mano con fuerza—. Despiértate por favor, hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte. Cosas que Marinette tiene que decirte, cosas que tiene que decirte Ladybug, son tantas…

»Chat Noir, sí que te quiero, desde que tenía trece años, ¿a qué es absurdo? —siseó dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano para después apoyar la frente en ella—, lo que pasa es que no lo sabía, yo estaba tan enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Te rechazaba porque estaba enamorada de tu alter ego. Es tan ridículo… y ahora estoy aquí hablándote cuando no sé ni si de verdad puedes oírme, pero Adrien, yo quiero estar contigo.

»Quiero despertarme a tu lado cada día, quiero que te rías cada vez que me atasco hablando porque me pongo nerviosa y de repente parezco idiota, quiero comerte a besos y hacer el amor contigo. Me da igual si eres Adrien Agreste o Chat Noir amo todas y cada una de tus facetas. Y Ladybug también. Lo eres todo para mí, por favor, abre los ojos.

Suspiró, no iba a abrir los ojos sólo porque ella lo quisiera, ni porque estuviera allí soltándole aquella declaración de amor tan absurda.

—Me he peleado con tu padre hoy —continuó—. Así que a lo mejor ya no puedo volver a visitarte, pero intentaré colarme por la ventana si Plagg está dispuesto a ayudarme…

»Aunque no me lo merezco, le he dicho cosas horribles a tu padre, le he hecho llorar. He sido muy cruel, lo siento.

El breve espasmo de su mano la sobresaltó.

—Sí, lo sé, soy una estúpida, lo siento.

»Es que ¡estoy tan enfadada con él! Parece que nada le importe, es como si todo le diera igual, pero fingiera que le importa algo y… he sido muy injusta, pero no tengo valor para acercarme a él y disculparme.

Los dedos de Adrien se cerraron sobre los suyos con algo más de fuerza, Marinette alzó el rostro topándose con sus ojos verdes entreabiertos.

—¡Adrien! ¡Plagg, se ha despertado!

Le apretó la mano de nuevo y sonrió, puede que no tuviese voz, pero podía expresarse de otras maneras por el momento.

El _kwami_ se lanzó sobre su portador efusivamente, Marinette se subió a la cama con cuidado, acurrucándose junto a él y Tikki dudó, pero se acomodó con Plagg rodeada de aquella nueva familia que empezaba.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Me había olvidado de subir el capítulo porque soy un desastre ambulante. El tema de este mes no me gustaba nada, y me da un poco de pena que Marinette haya tenido que ser tan cruel al principio con Gabriel, pero era el único modo de hacerlo encajar con la temática. Bueno, nuestro Adrien se ha despertado y ahora le toca recuperarse, pero no estará solo tiene una bonita nueva familia que le va a apoyar en todo.  
Nos leemos en el próximo._

_º º º_

_**TamyWhiteRose:**__ ¡Felicidades! Aunque con un poco de retraso jejeje. Aquí lo tienes de vuelta despertándose como la Bella Durmiente y rodeado de su nueva familia.  
__**LightGiogia:**__ Un modo un poco dramático de hacerlo, seguro que Marinette habría preferido algo más clásico y menos traumático. Gracias, fue duro, pero condensar tantas cosas en tan poco espacio fue divertido.  
__**LunosA:**__ El drama saludando con la manita en cada fic que subo. Gracias por leerme también por aquí.  
__**Buttercup:**__ Mira, yo olvidándome de subir el capítulo porque soy un desastre y tú sufriendo. Algún día me estrangulas.  
__**Melgamoster:**__ Marinette no hace drama porque está en shock, si no hubiera sido grave habríamos tenido su típico despliegue de balbuceos y movimientos de manos exagerados. El pobre Adrien siempre acaba sufriendo por un lado u otro.  
_


End file.
